Heaven's Bane
by Purpleground
Summary: A short on the earlier stage of Heaven's Bane mercenary team.
1. Cold Introduction

Disclaimer: This is a story written purely for my own characters. There might be a few mentioning of the main casts, but will not be the center of the focus. World of Kung Fu Panda still belongs to Dreamwork nevertheless.

It might be a series of shorts telling the earlier stage of the team Heaven's Bane.

They are not aiming to act like fictions, just enough line to get the imagination going. Like scripts. ;) Enjoy.

* * *

**Cold Introduction**

* * *

Inside a buzzing tavern, where bandits and folks alike chilled their days off with wine and good companies, a lone wolf walks quietly through the crowd and stopped in front of a metal door.

He knocks the door two times, and waited quietly.

"Who's there?" echoed a sound beyond the door. A peak hole at the center of the frame opened, revealing a pair of small eyes, "Ah yes! Wait a moment while I get this door opens!"

Soon afterwards, the door sprang opened, and he was greeted by a servant pig. "Follow me, my guest."

The door shut behind him as he walks in, as if someone else is controlling it. Regardless, he followed the servant further into the room.

Just a few moment of steps forwards, he soon sees an armor plated croc standing in the middle of the room, engulfed by light.

"New to the team, eh lad?" says the croc. "You're quite big for your species. Guess the boss had an eye for unusual talents."

At further examination, he realized one of the croc's eyes is dead, as it is covered by a dark eye patch. The crocs occasionally scratched his chin using his sharp metal gloves as if they are itch scratcher.

The pig bowed and leaves immediately, quietly as he disappeared into the corner.

"Let me introduce myself," the croc bowed, arms crossed. " I am The Green Reaper," he smiled, teeth visible and threatening. "Reaper for short. At your service."

"At here, you'll be wise to keep things to yourself," says the croc as he began to explain the rules, "mind your own business and do as you're told."

The croc grinned hysterically, "you're in the devil's mouth now. The worse place a bandit would choose to go. So better live by our rules if you want to live longer than just your task."

"So this the new guy?" a cat in dark hood walked out from the shadow. Stopping herself beside the two, examining the wolve quietly.

"That's one serious red armor," says the cat, "Did they dress you up for some One-Man-Army-Show?"

"Last I heard," chimed in the croc, "He is The-One-man-army, Li Wei," The croc grinned, teeth visible again, "Took out twenty Imperial guards single handedly. Earn him the Red Berserker title in the wanted list, BUT we'll be calling him 'The Red Wolf' as the boss commands."

The cat looked him from head to toe, nodding as she took his vicious expression in.

"Hell," the croc laughed, "at this rate the Jade Palace gonna hunts us down if our reputation keeps going up."

The cat stood firmly, ignoring the croc as she continues, "How did they find you?" she said with a serious look, "Never seen you in this region before."

The wolf said nothing to all the chatters, and the two noticed the awkward silence brought by this wolf alone.

"Not quite a chatter aren't you." The cat mumbled, still examining the wolf, "Anyway, welcome to the team." With a nod, she vanished back into the shadows.

The croc continues to grin, his eyes never leaves the big wolf in front of him."Well then," he clapped his hands together, "allow me to escort you to your quarter. And after that, let me give you a tour around your new shit hole once you done unpacking."

Just after he turns, he stopped, one finger lifted. "Oh yesss, that cat would be 'The Black Crow'." His right eye peaking through his shoulder, "specialize in daggers and stealth. You'll be wise to keep your eyes to yourself, yes?"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

Links will take you to my Deviantart Account. Replace all '*' with '.'

**Picture on Green Reaper**: http:/fav*me/d3f974b

**Picture on Black Crow**: http:/fav*me/d2em8sp

**Picture on Red Wolf, 2nd version:** http:/fav*me/d4m04lc


	2. Rude Awakening

This short takes place on the next morning...

* * *

**Rude Awakening**

* * *

"Having a good night sleep?" asked the croc as he walks down the balcony with the wolf. Trees covered the building on both side. Truthfully it was a relaxing place to be in the morning.

"Breakfast will be served in a moment," says the croc, "in the mean time, let's take a stroll shall we?"

They went passed a small fountain in the yard, surrounded by flowers and low bushes. Then passed a small bridge in the garden, over a shallow river leading to a mid-sized pond.

_Someone's awfully paying a high price running this mercenary team._

It's a totally different place from what he imagined. At first, he was walking his way through a filthy bars to meet his contractors, and the next morning, he was strolling down a luxurious resort like villa.

When they came across a small resting hut, they saw a full armored cat sitting on top of a round table. Its hard to tell its gender due to the skull helmet it's wearing.

"Ah yes," says the croc in ever cheerful way, "bet you haven't met the best in the team?"

The wolf only kept quiet as he follows.

One thing for sure, it's beaming with white colors. And its dresses like some kind of cultist follower.

"If you want to leave a good impression," whisper the croc, "keep your feeling to yourself."

"Whitey," called the croc happily, though not getting any attention from the cat, "meet our new member, The Red Wolf."

The cat stopped polishing its nails and looked up, revealing its green devilish eyes. He could feel the insanity and ferocity of this cat overwhelming his head though those eyes. As if the eyes itself could see all of him, but the fear was suppressed, knowing that he has yet to reveal his strength to the team. The cat took its time examining the wolf from toe to shoulder, and then their eyes met.

"Charming," murmured the cat in strong feminine voice. She dropped from the table, landed inches away from the wolf. Clearly, the wolf towered the cat, though he didn't sense any fear. The cat was checking him up close.

"Quite a big guy," the cat circled around him, her bandaged tail swinging playfully behind, "must be one of the kind."

She stopped in front of him, her greenish eyes now lays on him straight. "I like tough looking guys," her eyes squinted, "because they show the most hilarious pleads when you _break_ them."

He felt his anger tempted, teeth glaring as the words set in.

"Oh-ho-ho," the cat laughed, "temper, temper." She shook her finger in a seducing way. "We'll see how much that muscles play out, won't we?"

"Aye," says the croc, "there is a kill request on two of us later. So, I am gonna see this lad into the actions pretty soon."

"I can't wait," says the cat as she licked her lips, "though I am more interested in testing out myself."

The croc startled, "what?"

In a flash, she leaped forward, and sprang her leg towards the wolf. He managed to block the kick, but was quickly knock off his senses when another one came towards his face.

He staggered backward, hands cover his nose. Something cold run across his chin... must have been the_ blood._

Before he could retract, the cat was on him again, throwing series of punches and kicks. Most are blocked off by him, but some landed square on target. Just a few hits, he was already gasping for air. This girl is a monster.

He managed to throw out punches himself, but were easily dodged by his opponent. Frankly, he was too slow for her.

"Now, now," the croc wave his hands in front of him, "let's not get this overboard."

The cat only laughed. A few second she was kicking on her feet, and soon she was fighting him upside down. Hands pushing herself up, and legs kicking like hurricane. Some of the furniture which got in the way were torn apart, and walls started cracking by the cat's attacks.

"Oh dear," the croc grinned, "boss won't be happy if he knows what you've done here."

"Now now," laughed the cat as she kicked the wolf in the stomach, leaving him staggered into the corner, "where did all the muscle go?"

Gritting his teeth, the wolf started to felt his temper and frustration sets in.

With a murderous laugh, the cat dive towards him again.

But before she could land her punch, the wolf lifted both his arms high.

"Here."

The cat paused instantly on her track, avoiding his execution just in time.

"HAMMER DOWN!"

With tremendous amount of force, the wolf hammered his fists inches before the cat, landing the blows into the wooden floor.

There was a huge crack, so large that the entire structure started falling apart. Pillars lost their bases and started dropping on top of one another, beams across the ceiling rain down like falling trees, crashing the floor apart with force.

Soon, the collapsing structure hit the ground.

"What happened!" screamed the servant as he came running. He stopped instantly when he saw the collapsed structure, mouth gagging.

The wolf dragged himself out of the rubble, starting to regrets letting his temper out of control. Just then, he heard people clapping.

"I'm impressed," says the cat as she clapped her hands, standing gracefully on the edge of the disconnected structure.

The croc was standing beside her too, grinning his teeth, hands behind his back. "See? Told ya he's special."

"Yes…" the cat whispered, "Indeed, he's.. an exceptional breed."

"By the way," she called to the wolf, "White Skeleton, happy to make your acquaintance."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

Links will take you to my Deviantart Account. Replace '*' with '.'

**Picture on White Skeleton**: http:/fav*me/d4x5uwq


	3. Flower with Thorn

At here I wish to clarify that this story series are set far more earlier than any of my comics. The group Heaven's Bane was dismantled by the time my comics start. So...

**Rabenkopf**: hey there, buddy. This (counts maybe) is a prequel, but it sets way more earlier than Broken Butterfly. Far far earlier. =)

**UnrealFox:** It's always good to write down your ideas when you think of a good one, eventhough they may appear broken or disconnect. The point is, they are ideas, and they can be the crucial part of the story if you want them.

Other than that... let's get on with Chapter 3. R&R please~~

* * *

**Flower With Thorn**

* * *

"You gonna love this one, lad," said the croc as he winkles his eyebrows at Li, "young and rich, beautiful and elegant, fame and powerful. Furs are as_ sweet_ as perfume can be. _Very _striking voice._ Any_ boys would just jump in line –actually, there is already a line – to have her hands."

"BUT!" Reaper lifted one of his finger, "she has a temper, and is obviously spoiled by her father."

The wolf seems to pay little attention to the old croc, he was too busy polishing his giant axe.

But Reaper's chatter continues to roam the air, "You, sir, why don't you pay her a visit. It would do yourself a great… _favor_?"

The wolf stopped, lifted his head to look at the croc, but said nothing,

"I….errr," the croc stared off the distance, "I guess I can respect that.

But, I thought young lads like you could use someone to look at," the croc winkled his eye brows again, "eventhough you can only look, not touch." The croc laughed, "Know what I mean, huh? Touch?"

Despite his jokes attempt, the wolf continued to stare quietly.

After a while of forced smiling, the croc finally frowned with defeat, "fine." He turned, "But you know, sooner or later. You two are going to meet face to face. Sooner or _later."_

As soon as the croc walks away, Li resumed sharpening his axe. Obviously didn't give his words a second thought.

_**Few days later, it finally happens.**_

The servants of the lavish household lined up on both sides of the main entrance. The house was cleaned before then, and the process was really rushed. It was a sudden visit by the owner of the house.

"Stand where you are until I tell you to move," says the first wolf to enter the house. He was wearing a light plate armor across his chest, his sword hang behind him as he walks in.

Followed behind, was a few more guards. And at the center of their circle, was a female wolf dressed in blue leather. The hint of perfume can be sensed all over the house as she stepped through the door. It was… as Li would put it, as sweet as the aromatic grass.

He could feel his heart raising the moment he saw her. She was… Beautiful, and elegant.

Her dress up made the others look like barbarian and beggars: Her arms glitters with gold rings, and so was her necklace. There was a rather thick layer of makeup, especially at her eye lashes. Her height however, is shorter than normal; thus having towered over by her bodyguards.

The pack stopped at the center of the room, waiting as the lady checked the interior of the house.

"This is dissappointing," the female wolf said, "I requested the area cleaned before I come in."

"Yes, my lady, we certainly-"

"Silence!" the girl shouted, pointing at the servant, "I don't want a word from you unless I specifically asked _you."_

The servant backed down, suddenly finding his foot very interesting.

Reaper leaned in close to the wolf, "Ouch," he says with much sarcasm.

White skeleton chuckled softly, "that… is entertainment."

The girl continues to walk further into the room, and towards where the mercenaries stood.

"So," says the female wolf as she came in distance with four, looking slightly at ease towards the crew, "I hope you all find yourself comfortable here?"

"Much pleasing, m'lady," the croc smiled, while the cats nodded.

Just then, both Li and the lady's eyes met each other, "hmmmm..." the female wolf tilted her head, "You must be the new guy, Red Wolf right?"

There was no reply from the male wolf in front of her though, and the silent turned the atmosphere heavy.

"Aye," said the croc, decided to break the ice, "he's quite more of a… less talk and more action guy."

The lady however, showed little interest in knowing more. "As long as he will do his job right, he can shut his mouth all the time he wants."

With that, she turned and walked out of the house. Her guards followed swiftly.

One of the wolf raised his sword at a servant's throat, "Keep this place clean if you knows what's good for you."

Soon as the groups leaves the house, the servants started scrambled around the place, returning back to their daily routine.

"Aye, lovely girl isn't she?" said the croc.

"_Bitch," _murmured Crow, which sparks the white armored cat to laugh out loud.

Unfortunately, Li still felt the sting at his ears,

_As long as he will do his job right, he can shut his mouth all the time he wants._

_shut his mouth all the time he wants…_

Those are really hurtful words.

Guess she's not as perfect as her looks are.

And he had to agree with the cat in black cloak… for once.

_Bitch._

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

_Links will take you to my Deviantart Account. Replace all '*' with '.'_

**Blue Butterfly & Li**: http:/fav*me/d4viy7h

Credit goes to Rainroad for helping me illustrate this character


	4. Lost in the Woods

*Cough* ahem.. Okay, this short is written mostly in the Blue Butterfly's point of view. It will explain how she and Li Wei.. well, being introduced together for the first time. Yes, they aren't met in an exactly well situation as this story goes... Soo.. anyway...

Let's Proceed...

* * *

**Lost In the Wood**

She felt cold. The air is chilling right down to her bones. The salty water from the river soaked her all. She tried to call out to her guards, but the only sounds she could made was her teeth grinding at each other.

She could hear voices from afar. Shouts, that only reach her like whispers. They are calling her name, they are searching for her. She had to reach them before the sun down.

How could she be ending up like this. She curses.. It was all well just this morning.

Everything was going well as usual, the town folks fear at the sign of her carriage, the riches bow down to her royalty and fame, and the beggars dissappears at the force of her guards. She walks the streets that made many woman envies of her riches, and many more when she only picked the finest cloth and foods of all. It was a truly good morning...

Then, it came that _bridge._

On their way back, they had to cross a bridge spanning across a chasm. It was a medium long bridge, made of timber woods tied together by ropes. They crossed the bridge just that morning, and it was fine as usual... But someone must have _sabotage_ it while on their way back.

When her army travels till the center of the bridge, they heard a nasty snap.. And everything fell apart.

People falling down to the rocky river below. Guards screaming and tangling on the fallen rope. Her carriage turned side way and, next thing she know, she was falling down the cliff along with some of her guards.

She managed to survive the fall, but her ankle was knocked cold. The rough river below carried her into the distance. And with much luck, she was slammed onto the land at a corner turn before the waterfall came. Few of her fellow guards, who are not so lucky as her, were thrown to the waterfall below. Their voices echoes, until they were never heard of again.

Gasping for air, the pain and chill grabbed her mercilessly. She dragged herself further onto the land, panting as she tried to pull herself up.

The sun is setting. And the shouts became more distance. The bridge she knew was long gone. It will take a while before they reach her. Or worst, asssuming her dead and abandoned the search.

She has to fight the cold... but slowly, she felt her life draining away. Her eye lips became heavy, and sleepy. Soon, the world began to turn, and her vision blurred. She knew, if no one finds her, her time is up.

* * *

Or maybe not. Unaware of how long the time has passed. She started hearing things, fire sparkles, and comforting warmth. The sound of crickets filled her ears. And the soft grass crunches below her as she stretches her arm.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, and stared straight towards the stars filled night sky. The chilling cold is now replaced by cozy warmth. She felt something tightened at her ankle, and twirl her head over.

She was shocked to see a red armored wolf sitting beside her. His figure was so large that it was threatening to her.

"Wha!" she called out, "What are you doing?"

The big wolf didn't say anything to her. After realizing she's awake, he stood up quietly and sat near the camp fire not far.

Curious, she took a look at her bad ankle, and realize it was being bandaged. _ Probably by the wolf._

And to her horror, she's only wearing her undergarments rather than her usual luxurious clothing. She wanted to scream, but her tiredness wear her out. The thoughts of being stripped by this huge wolf terrified her.

"You..." she murmured, "didn't do any-th-thing.. t-to me, do you?"

The big wolf looked at her briefly, emotionless as always, before setting his attention back to the roasted food on sticks. Guess she's not getting an answer for that. Soon, she spot her cloth hanging by the camp fire, probably an attempt to dry the cloth by the wolf.

Sighing in defeat. She could only assume he's completely un-interested in her. Well, atleast from her past observation.

He's one of the Heaven's Bane mercenary team assembled by her father. Though from past experience he proved to be more than capable of handling mass masacre than anyone she's seen for, she rarely spoke to him. Mainly because he's so uninteresting, and he rarely speaks, not to mention that he seems to ignore the sight of her. It doesn't matter, for he was only her bodyguard, nothing more, even for today. He looks like some guy thirst for fighting and killing, but well... atleast nothing had to do with rape. _She hopes._

She gathered herself up, surprised by the pain relief given by the bandage, and pray for a better night as she hide herself behind her tail.

Couldn't say she's terrified by the look of him; of course, one would normally just fled at the sight of him, while folks in town would fear by those insanity shown in those pupilless eyes of his. But now that she's sitting beside him, she find him, quiet, innocent and occassionaly gives out the sense of overwhelming protection. A feeling she rarely finds in any of her guards.

Just then, the big wolf hand out a finely roasted... _something_. Unlike the food she was served back in her home, this one was roughly handled: the cuts are not clean, and is definitely not handled with care. It was teared, and the grip was too hard that it deforms as much. But most important of all... _it smelled nice.._

However, her pride continues to betray her hunger, "I am not eating this low life dirt food." She snapped.

The male wolf however, remained silent and maintain the food stretching out for her reach. She was most certain going to yell it out loud this time, "I said-" But her voice froze when she look in his eyes. A stare of _lovingly sweet_ but threatening look that warn her to take the food as told.

"Fine.." she grabbed the stick, "I guess I will make exception."

She chomped down hard, and realize what she was eating. Bread! Mixed with some herbs to give the sweet taste. It's the first time she ever taste something so good. Probably because she was very hungry at that time but who cares... It tastes good, it's all that matters.

The night goes on quietly as she watches the big wolf carefully playing the fire. Maintaining its fire sparkles through the night.

The thoughts of this big wolf doing something horrible to her constantly flood her minds, and if she wasn't worrying about him, she's scared by the dark, gloomy surrounding. She yelps occasionally when she heard a branches snaps, or stomping on the grass. She was constantly at the edge throughout the night. How the big wolf remained so calm all the time surprises her. The wolf occasionally raise his head to look around, then look at her, before returning his attention back to the camp fire.

There were many chances that she could start a conversation, however, her pride again overrule those thoughts. All the time, her mouth is heavy whenever she tries to speak, mention a subject or thoughts. As time passes, her tiredness started to wear her down, and at last, she unconsciously falls into a deep sleep.

In the end, the two didn't say anything at all.

* * *

The next morning came slow. The sunlight brightened her world as she opened her eyes. The forest, which was dark and lurking, now filled with life as the light shots through the canopy.

She left out a lazy yawn, happy to see that she's unharmed. The male wolf cannot be seen anywhere. And to her surprise, she was actually panicked when there's no sign of the wolf.

_Did he left her? How could he do that?_

Just then, the sound of heavy footsteps came from afar. Soon turned out to be the big wolf, emerging from the bushes like a predator. His hand is holding something.

Before she could make up what it is, he'd already thrown it towards her.

She managed to catch it with a yelp. "What's this? A fruit?"

The male wolf only stare at her quietly, and took a bite out of the same fruit in his own hand.

The lady looked, nodding her head in understanding, "Fair enough."

* * *

They soon leave the camp site after breakfast. Lead by the big wolf, she carefully tip toed her way behind.

The pain grows as she walks. It wasn't easy. Especially when there is no clear pavement for her to walk on.

_But_ _maybe... Just maybe.. she's complaining to much._

Maybe she should be like this wolf more, always quietly observe and act according to situation. How he managed to find her was a mystery. And how the rest of her guards didn't followed him was also a mystery. As far as she could tell, he's a lone wolf. Always prefer to be on his own. Maybe the guards were too busy tending themsleves to notice his departure. Who knows?

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain around her ankle and fall onto her knees. Her cries seemed to caught the attention of the wolf, who came rushing as to see her injury.

There's obviously nothing much he can do at this point, all he did was looking at her ankle for quite a while. In his last attempt, he only added more layers of bandage to secure her ankle, nothing more.

And to her surprise, he lifted her up on his shoulder, carried her off like a kidnapper in the wood.

"Put me down! You savages! Barbaric brute!" shouted her as she hammered his back. "Where are you taking me? "

She stopped hammered after a while. Thinking that it maybe for the best if he's actually taking her home. And she hopes dearly for that.

What's his name? Her dad named his mercenaries based on colors. _Red something.. Wolf was it?_

"Urmmm..." she murmured, "Red Wolf, right?"

No answer.

"Are you taking me home?"

Again, there's no response. Her temper began to raise, but was soon dissipated when a branch brushes her arm.

"OUCH!" shouted her, "Watch where you're going, you brute!"

Yet again, there's no response from him.

_Fine... whatever. _She let out a sigh.

* * *

They came out to a clearing soon enough. Before she could grasp her surrounding, the Red Wolf dropped her to the floor. Her weight was cushioned by the grass, but it was a rather rough fall.

_Did he hated her so much?_

"Wha-What?" she asked, looking tired and worried after a long day.

But the wolf only stared at her, in which she almost cried after all those silent stares, "I am begging you... C-could you.. Say something, please?"

The wolf lifted his strong arm, and pointed behind her. "Home."

To her surprise, and utter delight, she IS home. She's sitting on the grass of her backyard garden. The pouring of the decorative fountain water came to her like music to the ears. The smell of food cooking in the kitchen, the familiarity of all those last moment before they reached her backyard.

She could feel her tears rolling down the cheek as she turned to face her father's large luxurious villa standing right in front of her.

She is home!

"DAD! GUARDS!" She called, "ANYONE!"

Her voices seemed to be heard by the maids, as they came rushing out of the garden searching around before they spot her.

"Mistress!" shouted one of the maid, "Oh my, we thought you're gone!"

Soon, all the people came bursting out of the house, rushing to her aid.

"Wow! what happened?"

"You're a strong girl! Did you came back by yourself?"

"No, he saved me," the lady said, turning around to look at her savior.

But to her shock, there was no one there. There was only silence. And traces on the grass that a heavy person once stood behind her.

"No matter, let's get you inside."

Soon, she was welcomed home by her family, guards and maids. They brought her home. Take care of her.

And the rest, was history.

End of Chapter

* * *

Well.. I love to extend beyond here, but there's difficulty in continuing after this point. Like it said, the rest is history. But I will be writing what's happening next soon. And yes, i can see that it's a very typical romantic story. :P


	5. Hard Boiled

**Rabenkopf: **Thanks sooo much for the review on last chap. I am glad you like how the little romance story I was able to squeeze out of my romance-less taste. And... Don't think so low of yourself. I am not even THAT good. =)

This story takes place... After last chapter. :P LOL

Back to Li Wei's point of view

* * *

**Hard Boiled**

* * *

The floor smell of foul stench. The air hung with dusts with little movement, while the hallway echoes with moans and snores. Scratches and markings painted the stone walls around him, raising the point of insanity each time he looked at them. The memory of those who were here, kept on re-playing themselves right in front of him like ghosts from the past.

He looked down at his own chains. Rusted and worn out. It is clear that he's not the first to wear it. He knew he could break it easily, though didn't feel like doing it. Not at the moment.

What brought him here afterall, was _himself_.

It all begins about a week ago, on a sunny day, where he was taking a stroll across the city street. The cries of a boy from a back alley caught his attention. The boy was being bullied by six armed men the time he sees him. The bigger males are all teasing him, thrashing the skinny boy around as if he was a doll. He was just passing by when all this happened before him.

How they laughed, their disgusting snorts ringed his ears. And all in the sudden, what he sees in front of him, was himself, bullied by his so-called friendly neighbours. Their horrible insults and their distinguishable laughs haunted him for so many years.

He could feel his muscle tensed with every punches the boy receive, teeth clenched harder every insults he hears. His gloves squeezed between his knuckles. His rage growing and finally, the whole world around him turns red...

What comes next, was the news of six deaths spoke among the citizen.

The guards didn't keep him waiting. They came as soon as the news was heard. Surrounded him with their sharpened spears and polished swords. The rest, was history….

"Missy, I am warning you," echoed a man's voice along the hallway, "this is a restricted area, no any outsider is allowed to walk through THAT door."

_What's happening?_

"You can say all you want, low life. As long as you do what I say."

_Wait… that sounds.._

"What did you just said? Who do you think you are, woman?"

The footsteps stopped just a few more walks beyond his cell.

He can sense their presence. They are very close. One of them has the smell of the warden's uniform, washed with heavy dose of soap and dried without proper cleaning. While another one has a decent dose of fine chinese perfume.

"Can't you tell?" the girl replied, "I am with the Butterfly Clan."

Immediately, there was a silence. And he could hear someone swallowed their throat hard.

"Now open this door if you… " continued the girl sarcasticly. "Say, want to reach your home safely today. My guards are pretty bored now, you see."

"Right away ma'm."

The metal door of his cell unlocked hastily, and with a heavy push, the door crack opened.

The moment his eyes met with his visitor's. He could feel his own hair raising.

_What is she doing here?!_

They stared straight into each other's eyes, locked dead. One frowning, while another one is smilling in contempt. The world around them seemed to freeze in just that split second.

He knows her. Daughter to the Butterfly Clan's boss. A spoiled girl who sees others as low as crocroaches could be - squash-able and useless. A really rich _bitch_… And the one whom he just saved from starving herself out getting lost in the forest.

"Stay here," the girl ordered her guards, advancing her steps into his cell.

"Wait, miss you can't go in there!" the warden yelled, "this guy just dismembered six persons!"

The girl looked back through her shoulder, unimpressed. "I know who he is. Boys?"

The warden was thrown onto the floor by her guards, crawling his way to the far exit while the rest of the prison watches.

As for the lady standing right in front of him, he could hardly tell what is her intension.

"What are you doing here?" the lady folded her arms. "You're missing in actions for 4 days."

_4 days are not very long… really._

Seeing no reply from him, the girl's expression softened. "Look, I don't know… why did you just saved that boy, or why would you let the guards take you while you could just…" she opened her arms, "split them up into the air pieces by pieces."

_Yeah… it did cross his mind._

"This cell is not enough to hold you…" the girl continued, "you _know_ that, and yet you stayed."

_Where is she going with this…?_

"Come along, big guy," teased one of her bodyguards, "don't keep the lady waiting."

"Shut up," the woman blushed, "shut the door."

The cell door was closed in a hurry. There's laughter echoed on the other side.

Suddenly, he finds the shackles binding his legs rather interesting. While the voices of the girl continued to echo in the cell.

"Don't get me wrong, I am not… into you. You are a… a …" Somehow she just miraculously lost her touch to insult him.

Sighing, the girl pulled a wooden chair and sit beside him. It's kind of surprised him that she is not afraid to get so close to a madman with hundreds of deaths written under his name.

"You're a member of the Heaven's Bane mercenary, Li Wei, right?" said the girl in a soft tone, "that team was formed by my dad personally. It's part of the Butterfly Clan." She smiled, "and we take care of our own people."

He couldn't stop but to look up, straight into her eyes. The word 'care' was a rather welcoming word to him.

"I am here to bail you out," the girl stood up, "My dad just paid off your crime. You're free. If that would make you feel any better to walk in the public."

There was silence. Somehow, he did feel better. Though not by his release, but by the caring shown by the girl. _She look pretty serious on it…_

Somehow, he never thought she has this warmer side of her. _Where did the bitching_ type_ go?_

"Of course," the girl grinned. "The rest of the hundreds which you killed didn't count."

She thumbed at the door. "Now you coming or what. I don't want to pay this rot collected rat hole just to make sure you get a decent meal, you know?"

_Hmph… Maybe she's willing to do it if it all comes down to it._

Well then, guess he's not going to deny such an generous _lend_ of a hand.

_Time to go._

Without a word further, he stood up from his seat. Stretches his muscles just so he could get the satisfying pops. The girl was watching with glee as he did so, but turned away when he looked at her.

He took a few steps forward, splitting the binds around his legs while the wall being pull apart by the chains on his arms.

"Welcome back," said the girl while hiding a smile.

To say the least, he wasn't here because he felt guilty of killing the six people.

He was here because he felt it is a fitting place for him to stay.

Afterall, jails are for people whom the society hates…

End of Chapter

* * *

A/N: Li Wei does comes with a broken youth and bad childhood experience. So, his life is pretty much fallen apart due to that... It's filled with scars and sometimes, the memory just comes back.


	6. Aftermath

Okay.. This one take place... Quite a gap... I might be able to fill in something in between this and the previous chap. But heh, I will just go with this for now.

**Rabenkopf**: Li's life is long, and full of stories to tell. There are more stories for him when he's young. But that would be to painful to tell. Like the KFP 2 movie, the wise goat said, it is not the past that matters, it is what he chooses now that decides. Yea... something like that. Heh-heh... And as much as he's brutal and lonely, he'll still find love in the end...

* * *

**Aftermath**

* * *

Standing in the middle of the massacre, he stared blankly into the sky above. Slowly, his heart beat is claming, his vision gaining.

"Wasn't too soft on the swing, eh lad?" the croc stretched his body. "You fight just like the rumors said, a wild bear on its edge."

He looked down at his foot. The soil at which he stood stained with blood and scars. The battlefield which he just marked, filled with the corpses belongs to an infamous clan, but their title will soon be forgetten over time.

_The strong shall stand, while the weak perishe_

The woods breezes alive as the cold wind blows. The clouds above comes and goes in haste. And the distant thunder booms in the horizon.

A storm is coming.

"twenty four, twenty five.." his companion counts the bodies as he trying to regain his conscious.

"Ah, what do you know, spoils of war heh-heh," the croc plugged out a pack of gold from the dead, spreaded the coins over his paw and began counting.

"This could get us some decent food at the store," the croc laughed, "come on, _he_'s buying."

* * *

The rain came soon afterward, but fortunately they were able to get into a cozy tavern before it came.

"This… blue butterfly," the croc started, "I see she've grown an affection towards you."

The wolf kept silences while the croc chew down his hot soup noodles.

"I gotta admit," the croc continues, "You got witz, kid, to be able to get a girl's attention from that level of hierachy."

The wolf said nothing. Looking away, he tried to think back the time he saves the girl from dying inside the forest. He wasn't too sure why would he even bother saving the girl. He could have just left her to die. Given her bad attitude and harsh words towards him once, it would have been a fitting choice for him to make.

But… life is such a mystery sometimes..

Over time, the girl somehow found out his where about, personal info and even history. The second time they met, she always gave him that weird smile. It wasn't a really good sign, coming from a girl such as her. But he no longer hear harsh words from her since.

_Something else is on her mind. Wonder what changed that._

"And winning the battle today, wiping out the whoule Bai Hu Clan, I'd expect her father will be proposing something soon. Heh-heh Oh, there's your order," the croc sounded.

The waitress placed a bowl of dry noodle in front of the wolf, she seems to be very nervous around the two, hands shaking with much hesitation. Though she managed to keep herself calm to serve them properly.

After the waitress walks off, the croc whistled, "check that ass, a lot of young meat right there." He tilted his head to maintain his view on the waitress.

As soon as he realize the wolf was shooting him a serious look, the croc laughed, "alright, dig in, don't mind me checking out the extra menu here." The croc continued to laugh.

"Say," the croc pauses, "have you tried to mix around with the other two cats in the team?"

The wolf pauses for a thought, then shook his head.

"If you did a background check..." The croc continues, "you'll know that these two cats, are once the sisters from a clan born of female assassins."

"Trained to weld weapon and to perform a clean execution since young. A child is taught to lure, cheat, and kill their victim in dark corners, while a teenager was taught to seduce, backstab or poison... By the time they reached the adult..." the croc chuckled, "all sought of killings method to choose from. These two for once.. one chooses to go low profile killing, while the other likes open onslaught... Blood splattering everywhere while the victims beg for their lifes... Interesting, don't you think?"

The croc leaned forward, staring straight into the wolf's eyes.

"Basically good at what they do," the croc grins, "so don't get any ideas. I don't think they are your type anyway."

End of Chapter

* * *

And that's that. 1 more coming soon. I think I almost catch up with the presents comic.


End file.
